Delicious Surprise
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: She thought she was forgotten, but there was something more. Oneshot.


**For x.Monster.x**

**Yeah, this is pretty cliche, kinda soppy but I figured I'd post it anyways. **

**Don't get confused with the beginning. The **_italics_ **are phone calls, the bold is text messages and the _bold italics_ are letters. **

**The only thing I own is the idea. Melissa and Tracy belong to themselves and everyone else belong to the WWE.**

* * *

"_Melissa… It was so nice meeting you. You're not like anyone else I've met, believe me… Please, call me. I won't be in town for much longer, but hopefully we can catch up again before I head off. You're an amazing girl."_

_-_

"_Mel? You actually called..! No, I was expecting you to, just not so soon. How've you been? …I've been good. My job does take a lot out of my body but hearing the reaction from the crowd every week, it's worth it.…Yeah; I'd love to come over. Where do you live? …Alright, I should be there soon. Thanks."_

_-_

_**Dear Melissa, **_

_**I only have a few minutes, but you haven't heard from me for a while and I thought I'd better write you and let you know I'm doing ok. We're really busy lately, with a huge pay-per-view coming up. I'm going for the U.S. title soon. Hope you're alright, I can't wait until we're back in town. Miss you. xx**_

_-_

"_Hey! What have you been up to? ...Wow, that's great! Yeah, I miss you too. …No, we won't be in town for another few weeks, but we'll be in the next town over on the twenty-fifth, how about you meet me then?...Yeah, I'll be able to get away from the others. I better let you go. Alright, talk later."_

_-_

**Happy bday!  
See ya soon.**

**-**

"_Hey there! I had a great time on the picnic the other day, thank you so much! …No, I didn't. …Yeah, its hard being away but I do get used to it. I miss everyone, family, friends. …Hahahaha, yes, I miss you too. How has everything been? …Well, I'm glad things are working out. …No, please don't cry! I'll start too… I know. …Alright then, I better go. Keep smiling, okay?" _

_-_

_**Hey there,**_

_**I hope this makes it to you, it's the first time I'm sending you a letter. I really do miss you. We clicked so fast and I miss having someone to talk to about everything. I hope everything is going alright, let me know when you're coming here next and we'll have to catch up. Love, Missy.**_

_-_

"_I hate to pull the old cliché lines, but after just a few months, I feel like I've known you for my whole life. You really are amazing. You've made me feel accepted here, and not just like another celebrity. You're the first person I've met who has treated me like a real person, a real guy with real feelings. …Mel, would you do me the honour of being my girl?"_

_-_

**Merry Christmas gorgeous.  
Love you.  
xx **

_-_

"_Hey, gorgeous! How has everything been? …Yeah, everything is great. …No, not for a few more weeks. I hate it too, but it's my job. We'll have to go out for tea or something when we're there next. …Sure, I'll talk to Vinnie Mac and see if you can come next time we're touring nearby. …Ok, bye babe."_

_-_

_**Mel, **_

_**I'm rushing this in so I can send it before we get on our next flight. I know you probably saw it, but I won the U.S. title the other night! I can't believe it… He was a tough opponent but I made it through. I miss you so much baby, remember: the bad times pass, just like the good ones do, xx**_

_-_

"_Missy? How've you been holding up? …Glad to hear it. …I spoke to Ol' Mac. He said that you won't be able to come while we're touring with us nearby, but if you'd like, you can come when we travel to Spain. …No, no sense at all! …Alright, I miss you babe. I love you."_

_-_

"_Mel, great news! We'll be in town next week! …I'd love to come for tea, what time do you want me? I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe. …No, not at all. I'll be there. …Damn, I have to go. Johnny wants me to walk him through some moves. …I miss you so much, love you." _

_--_

The lights were dimmed in the dining room, the table covered in an elaborate dark blue tablecloth. Each end of the table had a black woven placemat and white porcelain crockery set. Silver cutlery and silver-rimmed wine glasses filled with white wine sat in front of the plates. Black and blue candles sat in the centre of the table with a match next to them, waiting to be lit. Spaghetti was cooking on the stove in the kitchen, the aroma filling the house. Everything looked perfect.

Melissa looked perfect too, her black dress flowing down until it sat around her knees. Her gold heels gave her that little extra bit of height and her left wrist was adorned with a few gold bangles. A fine gold chain hung around her neck. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Checking on the pasta once more, Melissa walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch, being careful not to ruin her hair. She couldn't wait; her boyfriend was due over in half an hour. She still remembered the night he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. After a dinner, much like tonight's, he'd asked her. She told him yes, and he'd given her the chain she was wearing. There was a little gold heart on it, sitting just above the neckline of her dress.

That was six months ago, exactly. He'd had to leave two days later but promised he'd be back. Six weeks after, Melisa had joined him when he was touring in Spain. They had the greatest time; she met some of her favourite childhood celebrities. They'd toured Spain, Italy, and Australia before they had to say goodbye. Now, three weeks after she'd returned home, she was going to see him again.

The whole day had been spent preparing. The pasta had been made from scratch the day before, the sauce was a bottle of homemade she had left over. The table had taken an hour to set, Melissa changing it over and over again before she was content with how it looked. Her best friend Tracy had called her earlier and spent a good hour and a half- minimum- trying to convince her it would all go well. Needless to say, Melissa was nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Feeling both bored and anxious, Melissa got back up off the couch and paced the room for a moment before walking back to the dining room and striking the match waiting on the table. Pausing as she held it up, the flame flickering and creating patterns on the walls, Melissa smiled. Everything was going to go off without a hitch. She held the match to each of the candles for a second, until they all glowed. Enjoying the scene, Melissa sat on one of the chairs.

'_We talk about your work, how your boss is a jerk…'_

Groaning, Melissa stood up as her cell began to ring, emitting 'I Wanna Talk About Me' by Toby Keith. Melissa wasn't the hugest country fan, she preferred her heavy metal and rock music, but she didn't mind the occasional country hit and Toby Keith was someone she could never get sick of. Melissa sang along with the fast-paced song as she made her way to the bedroom where her cell was. "We talk about your friends and the places that you've been…"

Shoving the door to her room open as the chorus began; she willed whoever it was on the other end not to hang up. As Toby Keith began to sing about his grandma in Alabama, she searched the room for the phone. In her rush, she had forgotten where it was. She spotted it on the bedside table and dived on it as the chorus began for the second time.

"_Hey, babe."_

"Matt…" A smile crossed her lips as she said her boyfriend's name. "How're you?"

"_I'm fine so far. It took you a while to answer?"_

"Yeah, I was downstairs cooking. Everything is ready for tonight."

"_Oh, man. I don't know how to say this. Um, Melissa? Don't get mad, ok? I know how much tonight means to you…" _Matt trailed off, sounding worried. _"I am so sorry, I can't make it tonight."_

Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing deeply and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Matt… W-why?"

"_We're so busy, baby. WrestleMania is coming up and we need all the time we can get to train and prepare. Believe me; I tried so hard to get tonight off. Vinnie Mac won't allow it. I'm not even supposed to be using the phone. I am so sorry."_

"I'm… I have to go, Matt. I'll talk to you later."

On the other end of the line, Matt sighed. _"Alright, gorgeous. Take care. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you."_

"Love you too." Tears spilling over and streaking her fresh coat of mascara, Melissa snapped the phone shut and dropped it down on the bed. She'd spent the last few days planning this night and it was over before it had even started. Six months… Six months Melissa and Matt had been together. They had their ups and downs, but they made it through.

Standing slowly, not trusting her legs to support her, Melissa sighed and slowly made her way back to the living room, thinking about what Matt had said. Melissa knew he'd never stand her up if there wasn't a good reason for it but, for work? He'd skipped so many training sessions to see her; so many meetings just to visit but couldn't make it to their six-month anniversary?

Jumping slightly as the phone ringing again snapped her out of her thoughts, Melissa raced back to the bedroom as quickly as she could with her heels on and answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Matt?" She answered hopefully.

"_Um, no. Well, not last time I checked, anyway." _Tracy laughed. _"Why, what's up? Aren't you supposed to see lover boy in like, fifteen minutes anyway?" _

"Oh, Tracy. He called before… he can't…" Melissa stopped speaking as tears filled her eyes again.

"_Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Mind if I come around? You sound like you need some cheering up. Why couldn't he come?" _

"I don't know… Some work thing. You can come over if you want but I'm afraid I won't be the best company." Melissa sniffed.

"_Don't worry, I can cheer you up. I'll see you in a second." _

Suddenly, Melissa was listening to the dial-tone. Snapping her phone shut, Melissa grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and went into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and wiping the streaks of mascara from her cheeks. She groaned as she rubbed at her eyes, they were red and puffy from crying and her face was patchy.

There was a knock at the door. Melissa raised her eyebrows. Tracy had said she'd be there in a second, but that was insane. Laughing to herself, Melissa went to the front door but it had opened before she reached it. She squealed a little as she was almost knocked to the ground by Tracy.

"What..?" Melissa muttered, leaning against the wall to keep herself upright.

"How're you feeling?" Tracy asked, grabbing Melissa's hand and pulling her into the living room.

"I'm… I dunno. I really don't know… don't know what to think." Melissa told her best friend as they sat on the couch. "Other than being a little shocked at being tackled in my own home. Remind me again why I gave you a key to this place?"

"Because you love me and I'm your best friend. Now, why isn't lover boy here?"

"All he said was that they had training or something, something for WrestleMania."

"Right." Tracy sniffed the air. "Is that spaghetti?"

Melissa swore. "I better grab that. It's been on way too long."

Tracy laughed as Melissa disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a few minutes later, a small smile on her face.

"Well, the pasta is officially ruined. What say we go to a good old fashioned fast-food restaurant for some tea?"

"No way. I'm not letting you spend your six-month anniversary in some dirty ol' place. We're going out. You're dressed for the occasion."

Melissa shook her head. "Not tonight, Trace. I'm not in the mood."

"Honey, I'm not gonna let you mope around here all night. We're going out. Get your phone and your purse."

"Look, not tonight Tracy. Please?"

Tracy stood up, a smile playing on her lips. She stepped up in front of Melissa, hands on her hips. "How long have you known me? Have you ever known me to give up? We're going out, end of story. Now go, get your stuff."

Groaning, Melissa trudged back to her room to find her purse and phone.

--

"Well, what about here?" Tracy pointed out the window of her car as she drove slowly past a restaurant. She knew that Melissa wouldn't say yes to any of the places she suggested, but didn't mind. She didn't need her to.

"Tracy, no." Melissa muttered, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Whatever." Tracy continued driving, rounding a corner to the left. She had one place in mind, which would be her next stop. They were going there, no matter what Melissa said, no matter how much she protested.

"Here?" She offered as she pulled into a park in front of another restaurant.

"No." Melissa replied shortly, sick of her friend's attempts to cheer her up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tracy unbuckled her seatbelt and climbing out of the car before going to the passenger side to let Melissa out. "Come on. We're going in."

Sighing, Melissa followed Tracy into the restaurant, clutching her purse and phone.

The restaurant was dimly lit, candles decking each of the tables. The walls were dark, with gold around the tops and photos placed everywhere.

Melissa looked around, realising that the people bustling around looked familiar. "Tracy..?" She murmured. "Why are they..?"

She cut off as she was pulled into a bear hug from behind. She felt someone place small kisses up the side of her neck and tipped her head to the side for a moment.

"What… What's going on?"

She pulled away and spun around to see Matt standing in front of her, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Matt? What's going on?" She repeated, looking around with a confused expression on her face. "I thought you had a training thing..?"

He laughed a little. "No, sorry. I… I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"Of course you did!" Tears sprung to Melissa's eyes. "You better freaking tell me what the hell is going on here. It had better be good." She looked over to Tracy, who was holding back laughter. "Did you know about this?" She asked accusingly.

"I… Mel, listen to what Matt has to say before you rip my head off, please?"

Melissa looked back to her boyfriend. "Tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

With a small smile, Matt slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small, green velvet covered box. Taking a deep, slow breath, he knelt down on one knee. Melissa's eyes widened.

"Matt…" She began, but stopped as he shook his head.

The soft music that Melissa only just realised had been playing stopped and the whole restaurant- which was filled with Superstars from all three WWE brands- fell silent.

"Melissa…" Matt began slowly. "…From the first day we met, I knew we had something special. I fell in love with your laugh, with your smile… Mel, I fell I love with _you_."

Someone in the large crowd of superstar up one end of the room let out a wolf-whistle as a loud 'wooo!' came from the other. A small smile crossed Melissa's face.

"Mel, what I'm trying to say is…" Matt flipped open the top of the small box to reveal a silver ring with a large diamond in the middle. "…Will you do me the amazing honour of becoming my wife?"

Everyone in the room applauded as Matt stood up and Melissa nodded, leaping into his arms.

* * *

**Aww. Happy ending.  
Review :)**


End file.
